Sombra Eterna
by Aru97
Summary: Los dragones siempre han sido criaturas pétreas e inteligentes; incapaces de sentir algo más complejo que la codicia o la ira. Ella, Ringëril "Sombra Eterna" erró al pensar que su corazón inmortal podría albergar algo más y pagó su falta con lo único que verdaderamente podía perder, su cuerpo. Ahora, deshonrada y tintada con la marca del fuego de su enemigo, buscará venganza.
1. Prólogo

_Queridos lectores;_

_Lo que tenéis ante vosotros es el prólogo de lo que planea ser mi primera incursión al mundo de Tolkien (mediante fanfic). Nada de esto sería posible de no ser por el gusanillo que Erinia y Elein dejaron en mi corazón por culpa de sus fantásticas historias._

_Esta no será una historia convencional y ni mucho menos habrá una MarySue que enamore a Thorin el primer día. Las/los que conocen mi escritura saben que no soy dada a esas tramas, que mis historias tienen acción, misterio y algo de oscuridad. ¿Habrá amor? Puede, supongo que una buena historia siempre tiene que tenerlo en mayor o menor medida._

_Lo único que debéis tener claro es que esta es una historia sobre Venganza, la venganza de mi protagonista contra el dragón Smaug y de lo que ello conlleva. ¿Seguirá el hilo del Hobbit? Pues sí, porque Smaug está en ese libro, ¿no? Pues eso xD_

_Por último, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi querida Erinia; por la brasa que me ha dado con que lo subiera. Porque todo esto es culpa tuya, amiga mía, y porque sin tu apoyo no se habría llevado a cabo._

_Nos vemos, lectores._

_¡Un besote!_

**ooOOoo**

_Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas,_

_a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,_

_a reclamar el oro hace tiempo olvidado,_

_hemos de ir, antes de que el día nazca._

**I o I**

_A mi alrededor se levantaban las prominentes paredes de piedra de Erebor; los salones y pasillos, repletos de riquezas de incalculable valor, relucían las piezas de oro, plata y bronce. Las joyas relampagueaban ante la luz solemne de las antorchas. Y el sonido más débil reverberaba amplificado contra la piedra, provocando que todo aquel paraíso enterrado temblara._

_Pero no estaba sola. A mi vera se tendía un ser enorme, de armadura rubí y brillante, y unos ojos de color ambarinos tan penetrantes, que su sola mirada parecía ahondar en lo más hondo de mi ser. _

—_Ringëril —siseó con su voz grave y profunda._

_Entonces todo comenzó a hacerse más y más grande. Mi tamaño fue menguando y menguando; provocando que el cuerpo del dragón adquiriera aún más impresión._

—_Ringëril —repitió él—. No debiste confiar en mi palabra. Jamás debiste caer en sentimientos tan mundanos… Tan humanos._

_Quise hablar, gritar, pero de mi garganta no salió más que un graznido incomprensible._

—_Morirás como todo dragón debería morir —afirmó, esbozando una sonrisa maléfica que mostraba todos sus dientes, tan grandes, que podrían ensartarme como si de una hormiga se tratar —. Arderás, Ringëril, y la poderosa "Sombra Eterna" no será más que un recuerdo destinado al olvido._

_De sus fauces surgieron llamas kilométricas y, en un segundo, todo a mi alrededor ardía. El suelo de piedra quemaba y las llamas lamían mi piel como cuchillos, cercenando y pudriendo la carne. Apreté la mandíbula y caí, sintiendo como todo el lado derecho de mi cuerpo parecía querer despegarse de mí sin previo aviso. El dolor se extendía por cada célula de mi cuerpo y crecía sin control_

_Mis ojos escocían, la boca me sabía a ceniza y el fuego me engullía, hambriento. Sólo aquellos ojos, como si fueran oro líquido, resplandecían entre el rojo de las llamas. Y esa voz, susurrante y sinuosa_

—_Ringëril…_

La consciencia me recibió entre gritos. Me revolví entre las sábanas, presa del pánico, incapaz de olvidar lo que llevaba despertándome desde hacía semanas. Siempre esa mirada, siempre el mismo dolor.

—Cálmate —afirmó una voz ronca a mi vera. No tardé en sentir un agarre en mis hombros y mi espalda chocó contra el colchón.

—¡Suéltame! —rugí, moviéndome con desesperación para intentar deshacerme del agarre.

—No hasta que te calmes. Ya no eres lo que entonces fuiste, ya no sientes lo que dolió aquella noche. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, nadie va a hacerte daño.

No sé si fue la firmeza de sus palabras o el contenido de las mismas, pero mi cuerpo quedó paralizado. Lo miré, reconociendo en aquel rostro rudo esos ojos tan negros como el abismo más profundo, brillantes a la luz de la vela; aquellos que habían velado por mí cada noche desde hacía dos semanas.

Al calmarme noté el dolor punzante en mi costado derecho, fruto del esfuerzo. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

—No puedes continuar de este modo —continuó él, liberándome de su agarre—. Nada conseguirás si permaneces aquí, débil.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, ya no soy lo que fui tiempo atrás —susurré, tragando el sabor amargo de aquellas palabras—. ¿Qué puedo hacer con este cuerpo corrompido, blando y lento?

Él no contestó, sino que noté como abandonaba su lugar a mi lado y se ponía en pie. Abrí los ojos, observando cómo caminaba hacia la puerta con la intención de abandonar la habitación.

—Mañana, al alba, te mostraré lo que puede ofrecerte ese cuerpo.

Dicho esto se perdió tras la tosca puerta de madera, dejándome sola a merced de mis pensamientos y pesadillas.

Me giré hacia la vela y observé la llama danzante, la cual crecía y menguaba a medida que la cera surcaba sus bordes y caía, perdiéndose en el plato de tosco hierro que la contenía. Alcé la mano, acercándola al calor, y noté el hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Poco a poco el pinchazo inicial dio paso al dolor acuciante y tuve que apartarla. Asqueada, observé mi mano humana como si fuera lo más horripilante del mundo. Comprobé que bajo la muñeca comenzaban a entreverse las marcas de quemaduras, allí donde el rojo oscuro escondía el verdadero tono rosado de mi nueva piel.

Si es que a esa cosa blanduzca y paliducha se le podía llamar piel.

Al igual que aquella especie de seda violácea que cubría mi cráneo. Aún no comprendía su utilidad, es más, me resultaba francamente molesto cuando me incorporaba. Como si fuera una cortina que no cesaba de dificultarme la visibilidad.

Solté un sonoro bufido, no me estaba siendo nada fácil acomodarme a un cuerpo… Humano. A menudo pensaba que el único descanso a todo aquel desasosiego sería la muerte; pero otros objetivos ocupaban mi mente y para ello debía de estar viva. Viva y fuerte. Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que volvería a ver a ese lagarto traicionero responsable de mi tormento y que, con mis propios manos, acabaría con su vida.

**ooOOoo**

Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaron por la ventana, inundando la habitación de una calma palpable. Hacía ya dos horas que estaba despierta puesto que jamás fui de sueño pesado y mis sentidos de dragón parecían prevalecer en aquel cuerpo humano, despertándome con el mínimo aleteo de una mosca.

Me incorporé, ignorando el tironeo mañanero con el que me obsequiaba el lado derecho de mi cuerpo. Caminé hacia donde estaba la palangana de agua y, cuando metí las manos en el líquido frío, la imagen de mi reflejo me dejó completamente patidifusa.

Aquel era un rostro anguloso, finamente tallado sobre una superficie de piel clara. Mis ojos, dos joyas de un color gris zafiro, relucían con la luz entrante. Pero, lo que más destacaba en esa tez humana era toda la parte derecha, desde la frente hasta la barbilla y que rodeaba labios y nariz. En aquella región la piel era oscura, casi negra. Parecía cortada a jirones de una forma grotesca y en el lugar donde debería de estar mi oreja, había un hueco parduzco y huesudo.

Todo aquello me perturbó y, por una vez, le encontré utilidad al cabello que poblaba mi cráneo. Lo peiné de modo que tapara parte del rostro quemado y volví a mirarme en el reflejo.

La marca seguía estando ahí, pero se veía menos y, de alguna forma, tapaba la vergüenza que sentía arder en mis entrañas al verlo.

Porque Smaug había fallado al creerme muerta.

Porque mis quemaduras servirían de recuerdo para que jamás olvidara lo que él me hizo.

Y porque, desde aquel día, me juraría a mi misma que no dejaría que mi corazón albergase otra cosa que no fuera el odio más profundo y verdadero. El odio hacia Smaug, hacia el ser despreciable que destrozó mi corazón y me convirtió en lo que ahora veo.

Un cuerpo roto, una prisión de carne débil y blandengue, que encerraba en su interior a la descendiente de Ancalagon que un día fui… Y sólo el cielo sabía si algún día recuperaría mi perdida gloria.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y mi misterioso anfitrión dio un paso al frente, cruzando sus gruesos brazos, poblados por un vello negro y tupido.

— ¿Estás lista para aprender a ser humana? —espetó, dejando entrever una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

—Con que me enseñes a matar dragones me bastará —gruñí en respuesta.

—Una cosa no quita la otra, Ringëril.

—Entonces nos llegaremos a entender —afirmé, acompañándole.

Jamás pude imaginar lo que aquellas palabras me costarían, el sudor y trabajo al que mi débil cuerpo carnoso sería sometido. El cambio y todo lo que trajo consigo. El miedo de saber que, con cada día que seguía siendo humana, una parte de dragón moría al ponerse el sol.

**ooOOoo**


	2. Chapter 1

_Los enanos echaban hechizos poderosos_

_mientras las mazas tañían como campanas,_

_en simas donde duermen criaturas sombrías,_

_en salas huecas bajo las montañas._

**I**

**I o I**

**I**

Produje un sonido quejoso al caer al suelo. La fría tierra, poblada con una manta corta de hierba verdosa, me recibió con suma dureza en mi caída. Noté como mis músculos se quejaban, mis articulaciones se contraían y los huesos pedían a gritos un descanso.

—Levántate, muchacha.

Alcé la mirada, encarando de nuevo al hombre cuya fijación parecía estar en que me rompiera algún hueso.

—No me llames así —escupí con odio, levantándome de nuevo.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo esperas que te llame? Tú misma has dicho que alguien como yo no puede usar tu nombre real, ¿no es verdad? —me espetó, lanzándome de nuevo aquel trozo alargado de madera.

En esos momentos me atormentaba a mí misma por no haber sido capaz de reconocer a la criatura que tenía frente a mí hasta días después del inicio de esa especie de entrenamiento; por haber pensado que era un simple humano mediocre. Pero no, aquel hombre era un beórnida, un cambia pieles, y debía de tener mucho cuidado con él.

Empuñé aquella rústica vara sin dejar de observarlo, intentando encontrar algún rastro de debilidad en su cuerpo. Comencé entonces a rodearlo, mis pies tomaron la delantera y dejé que mi cuerpo se dejara llevar por el instinto que aún luchaba por permanecer en mi interior. Beorn permaneció quieto, sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en los míos.

Sabía que yo era mucho más rápida y ágil, pero la fuerza y defensa seguían en mi contra, nada había cambiado en los dos meses que llevaba haciendo lo mismo día tras día. Levantarme al alba para ser sometida a toda clase de ejercicios y sí, era cierto que mi cuerpo ya no era tan blando y que mis piernas y brazos se habían robustecido. Pero el sentimiento de ira seguía creciendo más y más cada vez que veía mi rostro en alguna superficie clara.

Aún peor, aquella criatura semihumana me había tomado por ternero y me obligaba a comer cosas antinaturales surgidas de la tierra, teniendo a mi alrededor ovejas, cerdos, caballos o incluso ciervos. La maldad no tenía medida en su interior.

—Vamos, ataca —apremió él.

Apreté la mandíbula y embestí hacia su costado derecho y, justo cuando estaba a punto de atestarle el golpe, cambié la dirección hacia la parte más baja de su estómago. Beorn no pudo reaccionar, y cuando creía que por fin iba a hacerle tragar sus palabras, el bastón se astilló al chocar contra la carne.

Me aparté de un salto y miré el trozo de madera que aún continuaba entre mis dedos, francamente molesta.

—¿Cómo esperas que haga algo con esto? —le espeté

—Nada me garantiza que, si te diera una lanza de verdad, no me la intentaras clavar entre ceja y ceja —concedió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Es miedo eso que huelo, cambia pieles?

—La prudencia jamás fue sinónimo de cobardía —afirmó con solemnidad—. Por hoy es suficiente, ve a alimentar a los cerdos mientras yo pongo a calentar el fuego.

Dicho esto se giró, dándome la espalda y caminó hacia la cabaña. Lo miré con profundo desprecio y la voz palpitante de mi orgullo gritó en mi interior.

"_¡Yo, descendiente del dragón más grande y malvado de todas las edades, obligada a alimentar bestias inferiores a las que no puedo comer!_"

Gruñí y, tragándome las puyas que amenazaban con ahogar mi garganta, me encaminé hacia las vallas que cercaban los animales. Agarré el cubo, lleno a rebosar de bellotas, con ira, moviéndolo sin cuidado alguno y desentendiéndome de que la mitad del contenido cayera al suelo antes de llegar a su destino.

Los animales soltaron sonidos complacientes al verme llegar y, presos de un hambre veros, comenzaron a empujarse entre ellos en un intento de ocupar el mejor puesto.

—Estúpidos seres —siseé mientras vaciaba el cubo—. Que yo tenga que comer la misma bazofia que vosotros siendo mucho más superior… Ni en mis peores sueños podría haberlo imaginado.

Entonces uno de los puercos alzó la nuca y me miró, profiriendo un sonoro gruñido.

—¿Qué miras? —inquirí, claramente molesta —. Si por mí fueras ya estarías en mi estómago. Es más, no creo que pudieras tener final mayor, ¿no crees? Engullido por un… Un… Un simple mortal…

Sin quererlo mis brazos actuaron por cuenta propia y se abrazaron, como si mi cuerpo intentara consolarme de una cierta manera. Gruñí, sacudiéndolos para que volviera a su sitio. Dejé caer el cubo y me encaminé hacia la cabaña. Al tan sólo dar unos pasos ya pude percibir el fétido olor que la olla de Beorn comenzaba a proferir y aquello no hizo más que aumentar mi cabreo.

—Algún día me comeré todos tus animales, beórnida, y te obligaré a mirar —aseguré para mí misma, sin dejar de patear el suelo.

**ooOOoo**

El sonido del metal cayendo sobre la mesa me sacó de mi siesta como un jarro de agua fría. Me incorporé en la rústica mecedora, alterada, y descubrí que frente a mí había dos lanzas, de hierro dentado y mango de roble, tan largas como yo o tal vez más. Miré con recelo al cambia pieles, sin aventurarme a preguntar.

—No deberías dormir tanto, luego te desvelas —afirmó él, cruzándose de brazos —. Y no creas que yo voy a descansar tranquilo después de que casi te comieras a uno de mis ponis hace unos días.

—Cuánto rencor, cambia pieles, de haberlo sabido yo…

—Pero eso no atañe ahora —aclaró, interrumpiéndome —. Voy a salir esta tarde y no volveré hasta la noche.

—¿Me vas a dejar encerrada, entonces?

—No. Sería francamente estúpido y acabarías comiéndote alguno de mis animales. No, muchacha, tú te quedarás fuera y vigilarás de ellos por mí.

—¿Y qué te garantiza que no los devoraré en cuanto te des la vuelta? ¡Hasta me has dejado dos buenos cuchillos para despellejar y todo! —canturreé, deslizando el dedo por el frío acero.

—No lo harás —aseguró, dando un paso para quedar a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi cara—. Porque si veo que le falta una pezuña a cualquiera de ellos tú pagarás las consecuencias, muchacha.

Sonreí de medio lado, sin abandonar mi posición, sin amedrentarme lo más mínimo.

—Pues entonces no tienes nada que temer, ¿no?

Beorn asintió con solemnidad, alejándose de nuevo.

—Volveré con la caída del sol.

Dicho esto se encaminó hacia la maciza puerta de madera y salió. Sin perder un segundo me levanté de un salto, aproximándome a la ventana para verlo marchar. Beorn caminó unos pasos antes de transformarse, dejando que el vello negro lo cubriera por completo y su espalda se ensanchase; convirtiéndose en un gigantesco oso negro. El ser miró hacia la casa hasta encontrarse conmigo, dejó escapar el vaho de entre sus fauces con un sonoro gruñido y marchó.

Una vez a solas me aproximé hacia la mesa donde estaban tendidas las lanzas. Empuñé una de ellas, impresionándome del poco peso que parecía tener algo de tal longitud. La hice danzar al son de mi muñeca hasta que no fue más que una prolongación de mi brazo y sonreí, complacida. Entonces hice lo mismo con la otra, tardé más al ser la extremidad derecha pero, una vez conseguido, un cierto sentimiento de euforia recorrió mi cuerpo.

Al fin podría divertirme.

Sin esperar un minuto más salí al exterior. Mis piernas comenzaron a correr colina abajo sin rumbo fijo. Sentí el viento soplar contra mi cara con toda su fuerza pero no me detuve. Corrí y corrí, hasta que lo vi. Era una cigüeña, la cual comenzaba a alzar el vuelo entre unos arbustos a unos treinta metros de mi posición. El brazo izquierdo tomó la delantera y sentí la articulación contraerse. En dos segundos la lanza voló, rápida y certera, atravesando el cuello del animal para clavarse en el prado metros más allá.

La carcajada surgió de mi garganta y la dejé escapar, atronadora, ensordecedora. Llegué ante el cuerpo caído del ave con la respiración entrecortada y los pulmones ardiendo pero no dejé de reír.

—Se terminó el volar para ti, amiga mía —susurré, agachándome para rozar las plumas blancas y alargadas de sus alas —. Mira por donde, ya somos dos.

A la euforia le sustituyó la irá en lo que tarda el ojo en parpadear y, colérica, comencé a arrancarle las plumas sin control. Sólo cuando mis dedos alcanzaron el hueso me detuve.

Me eché hacia atrás hasta quedar sentada y observé la sangre correr por mis dedos; el color rojo, brillante a la luz del sol. Ya no quedaba piel blanca en el animal, pues el carmín tiznaba lo que antaño era puro. Hasta mis manos y brazos habían quedado salpicados, hasta la túnica y mis mejillas. Como una asesina y su víctima, muerta a sus pies.

"_Ringëril…_"

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al recibir la imagen del recuerdo en mi cabeza. Al recordar su cuerpo, tan blanco como el de la cigüeña, teñido de rojo. Al rememorar los movimientos cada vez más lentos de su pecho. Sus ojos, dos gemas tan frías y gélidas.

"_Ringëril…_"

Al recordar el sabor ácido y amargo de la sangre entre mis fauces…

—¡NO! —grité de pronto, gateando hacia atrás —. ¡LÁRGATE! ¡YA NO EXISTES! —escondí la cabeza entre las rodillas, presa de los temblores —. Ya no existes…

**ooOOoo**

Recogí las lanzas en silencio, empuñando con fuerza el mango como si aquello pudiera darme la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Como si pudiera borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Pero no podía, llevaba toda mi vida intentándolo y seguía igual de claro que entonces.

—Númenna… —susurré y al surgir su nombre de entre mis labios un dolor se acomodó en mi pecho. Negué, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia —. No más debilidades. No más errores.

Marché colina arriba y, cuando estaba a una cierta distancia de la cabaña, los vi. Quince figuras, una de ellas más alta que los demás, corrían despavoridas con el mismo destino que yo tenía. Pero mi asombro fue mayor cuando vi a Beorn aún transformado en oso, corriendo tras de ellos como un lobo en pos de un ciervo.

—¿Pero qué…? —susurré incapaz de encontrarle el sentido a aquella situación. ¿Acaso el cambia pieles gustaba de comer humanos de vez en cuando?—. Viejo egoísta —siseé.

Comencé entonces a correr, si Beorn se iba a dar un festín de carne humana debía invitarme cuanto menos. Más aún, a mis orificios nasales llegaba un olor conocido, muy conocido, que se acentuaba a cada paso que daba.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de a qué me recordaba esa fragancia.

—¡Enanos! —exclamé con alegría—. ¡No podías haber elegido carne mejor, beórnida!

Acentué pues mi carrera, sintiendo mis piernas robustecidas logré llegar mucho antes que ellos y, colocándome enfrente de la puerta, enarbolé ambas lanzas, expectante.

Conforme se acercaban su rostro palidecía al verme, supongo que el hecho de que tuviera sangre reseca decorando mis prendas y extremidades no ayudaba a la hora de causar una buena impresión. Tanto mejor, adoraba el atisbo del miedo en los ojos de un humano, fuera enano, elfo, hombre o… Espera, ¿qué demonios era ese ser, acaso había surgido una nueva raza de enanos delgados, sin barba y notoriamente más pequeños?

El aludido pegó un respingo al verme y miró hacia atrás, seguramente meditando cual de las dos formas de morir era menos dolorosa.

Observé que algunos de los enanos eran de mayor edad y permanecían quietos y alerta, mientras que otros más jóvenes empuñaban sus armas con fiereza. Uno de ellos, dotado de un arco, dio un paso adelante.

—¡Aparta, mujer, o disparo! —advirtió, tensando el arco.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los enanos luchaban de frente —comenté con burla, encorvándome para forma una posición ofensiva—. Dispara pues, enano, veamos cuál hoja es más certera.

—¡Detente, Kili! —rugió la voz de un nuevo enano, de edad mediana, quien portaba una espada de inconfundible acero élfico.

El enano arquero acató su orden y bajó el arco sin dejar de mirarme. Sonreí, apretando los dedos alrededor del mango de las lanzas.

—Enanos tendréis que elegir, morir en las fauces de esa bestia o, aún mejor, dejar que mis lanzas acaben con vuestra patética existencia —siseé. Pero, antes de que pudiera abalanzarme sobre ellos una rama brotó de la tierra y, enrollándose alrededor de mi tobillo, me ancló con fuerza al suelo.

—No harás tal cosa —afirmó otra voz, más grave y añeja que las del resto. Miré con asombro la figura del humano acercarse. Sus ropas, de un color gris pálido y su bastón alargado no dejaron cabida a las dudas.

—Gandalf el gris… Jamás pensé que te tendría tan cerca —susurré sin perder la sonrisa.

—Tampoco yo pude imaginar que podría ver a una criatura como tú tan próxima… Y menos con forma humana.

La risa brotó de entre mis labios, de forma grotesca y amarga. Noté la tierra temblar bajo mis pies, Beorn estaba cerca.

—¡Corred adentro! —exclamó uno de ellos y el resto no se hizo de rogar.

Empuñé entonces la lanza para romper mis ataduras pero, justo cuando ya estaba pronta a liberarme sentí un golpe seco en la nuca. Mi vista quedó nublada y todo se volvió oscuro a mi alrededor. Profundamente oscuro.

**ooOOoo**

El sonido del fuego crepitando me devolvió de nuevo a la consciencia. Mis ojos parpadearon con insistencia, confundidos, mientras que a mi oído llegaban los sonidos de conversaciones nerviosas. Me intenté incorporar pero no tardé en notar que mis articulaciones estaban atadas y mi cuerpo inmovilizado.

Conforme la vista se me hacía más vívida comprobé mis sospechas. Estaba en la cabaña de Beorn y a mi alrededor había más de una decena de enanos, un ser extraño y ese istari.

Un Istar…

—Veo que ya has despertado —comentó una voz a mi vera—. Me sorprende bastante, sobre todo sabiendo lo fuerte que son los golpes de Dwalin.

—Tendrás que usar algo más fuerte conmigo, mago —aseguré, incorporándome lo poco que me concedían mis ataduras.

—Ya veo, supongo que mis cavilaciones eran ciertas —murmuró, acercándose más—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, dragón?

Sonreí, negando suavemente.

—Vaya, Gandalf, es increíble que no reconozcas el sello de los de tu raza.

Él se apartó, sumamente sorprendido.

—¿Ha sido obra de un Istar? ¿De quién?

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —inquirí —. ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?

—Aún no, pero tengo mis posibilidades —informó mientras sacaba una larga pipa del zurrón, se la llevó a los labios y la encendió con un chasquido de dedos.

—Pues pregunta, Istari, si adivinas responderé.

—Quizás seas un Urulókë escupe fuego de las Tierras del sol.

—No.

—¿Un Gran Gusano proveniente de las Montañas de ceniza de Mordor?

—Prueba de nuevo.

Él calló durante unos segundos, haciendo que de entre sus labios surgieran anillos de humo de diferentes tonalidades y tamaños. Entonces apartó la pipa de su boca y me miró con seriedad.

—Hay una leyenda, no muy conocida, sobre la historia de un dragón descendiente del propio Ancalagon, criado por una congregación de dragones de hielo en las Tierras Oscuras. Dicen que tenía las escamas de un color azul oscuro y penetrante, tan grande que su cuerpo producía una sombra sin fin y por ello le pusieron el nombre de Sombra Eterna.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Él no, ella —me corrigió sin dejar de mirarme —. Una descendiente del dragón más importante de la Guerra de la Cólera. Los que conocen la historia afirman que se marchó rumbo a la Tierra Media cuando cumplió el siglo y que vive entre las Montañas Nubladas.

—Bueno, Istari, sólo necesitas hacerme la pregunta pues —susurré —. Y responderé.

**ooOOoo**


End file.
